Harry Potter and the Epidemic of Hogwarts
by CrystalElf934
Summary: Just a fun story that I made up before the 5th book came out. It's pretty much Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts and a visiting school from America is there. After they all get settled in and start to have fun, something goes horribly wrong...


Harry Potter  
  
And the Epidemic of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One: The Surprise  
  
It was the first night of the start of a new term at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were just settling down to the feast in the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood up. "I have some important news to tell you before we lose our minds over all this delicious food," he said. "Including the new first years, there will be a visiting school with us this year." "No kidding!" Ron whispered to Harry. "Yeah, this is a surprise!" Harry mumbled back. "The school's name is Mizdraughte, from across the ocean in America." Dumbledore continued. There was a murmur of excitement across the hall. "I hope you will all welcome the visiting students. I expect hem to arrive here any moment." Just then, there was a loud knock on the doors. Filtch went to get it, and they burst open, and a short plump woman dressed in light blue robes and with short brown hair was standing there. "Professor Dumbledore!" she said, and he answered her, "Hello Kathy, how are you and the students this evening?" "Very well, thank you!" she said smiling. "Students of Hogwarts, I'm pleased to present you Professor Kreimbork, who is the headmaster at Mizdraughte." The foreign students filed in in pairs, who were all wearing light blue robes. Leading them was a tall black haired boy and another short boy with strawberry blonde hair. Followed by two girls, two boys, two girls.There was a fair twenty of them, and when the last came in, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Ron lurch forward. A girl with shoulder length light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes came in, smiling and looking around with wonder. The students went up to the front and lined up, and told their names. The tall, black haired boy was Mike Mik and the other boy that was in the front was Anthony Bead. Going down the line, there was a Ryan, Amy, Kim, Devinne, and a couple of Jenni's. The girl on the end was named Jewel Lang. Looking at the expression on Ron's face, Hermionie laughed.  
  
"What a nimrod.Like she would ever like him!! She'll probably be just like that Fleur girl, all snooty and don't have a care about anyone or anything!!" Secretly Hermionie was nervous, if this girl would break up the group's friendship. "Now students," Dumbledore said, looking around with satisfaction on his face, "These students will be grouped accordingly to each of the houses." They will be with each house all year, taking lessons and watching the  
  
Quidditch games. Mizdraughte even has a team of their own! I hope you will welcome them!" The Mizdraughte students looked around, seeing which table would suit them best. "Sit here!" Ron muttered. As if she had heard him, Jewel turned around, motioned to Devinne Bea and another girl named Kimberly Hamann, and they walked toward the Gryffindor table. "Is there room to sit here?" Jewel asked. Her amazing blue eyes flashed around to Ron, Harry and Hermionie. Then she turned to Hermionie and added "If it's all right, I mean." "Sure!! Hey Seamus, scoot over!!" Ron said cheerfully, and offered a seat to the girls. "Thanks so much! All the other tables looked a little un- friendly, if you know what I mean, but this one just looked perfect!!" "Yeah I agree," Kimberly piped up, her own light blue eyes flashing. "That boy with the slicked back blonde hair and those enormous guys on either side of him just gave me the creeps!!" "Hey Jewel," A voice broke the conversation. A tall boy with spiked blonde hair was standing by the table and the other boy with black hair stood with him. He was pretty muscular and had a small smile on his handsome face. "Is there any room here? All the other tables are filled to the brim." Jewel quickly explained to them, "You guys, this is Ryan Snow, one of my friends and also a chaser on our Quidditch team, and this is Mike Mik, another one of the gang." "Glad for you to be here!" Harry said, and slid over to let the boys have some room. "This is Hermionie Granger, witch extraordinaire, and my best friend Ron Weasley. "This is Harry Potter!" Ron said, and clapped Harry on the back. Everyone's eyes got really big when he said this, and the usual wandering of eyes to the forehead. "You mean, he, you," Devinne said, her enormous brown eyes looking surprised and wondering. "Has that, scar?" "Yeah." Harry said, and lifted up his bangs. "Students! Now that we are all settled, let us begin the feast!!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the clean plates filled with food. "So, Hermionie, what are you taking this year here?" Someone inquired during the meal while the Mizdraughte boys were stuffing themselves with the food, and the others looking on. "You mean what isn't she taking!" Ron laughed. "She has the fullest schedule of any of us!!" "Yeah," Harry said "Top student of the year!" Hermionie flushed a deep red. Ryan and Mike were laughing about something, and their faces were turning red, they were laughing so hard. "What?" all three Mizdraughte girls asked. "Its, (snort!), nothing!" Mike wheezed. "It's just," Ryan started. Jewel glanced at Ryan with a look of deepest aggravation, and said, "What is so bloody funny?" all the Hogwarts students looked at her. Americans don't talk like that. "Look!" Ryan said and pointed to the Slytherin table. A big boy with dark brown hair (Brandon Sir from Mizdraughte) and Draco Malfoy were in a heated argument. Draco had pulled his wand and given the boy hot pink hair. Everyone roared with laughter, and even Brandon was laughing hard. "That's quite enough!" Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble from miles away, was saying, and she took Brandon to the hospital wing, and (to Harry's triumph,) took 15 points from Slytherin. Brandon was pulling away, trying to get out of her clutch. "But Professor, I like pink!~!!" "Its against regulations. End of story Mr. Sir." Professor McGonagall snapped. She finally led him by his arm through the doors. "That won't help him much!" Ryan roared with laughter. The feast ended, and the Gryffindors and the Mizdraughte guests trudged up the stairs to the common room. "Let's stay up for a while!' Harry said, and all others nodded in agreement. Fred and George snagged a few snacks from the kitchens for later, and the biggest sleepover of the year had begun.  
  
Laughter filled the common room late into the night. The Mizdraughte students were telling stories, and the Gryffindor's were telling what to look out for in the school. "Now remember," Fred and George said with a warning look to everyone, "Filtch isn't a happy camper- ever. Also, his cat, Mrs. Norris, is always on the lookout for trouble, so if you see her, you know that Filtch will be right behind her every step." The scene looked very humorous. There were so many people in the room, people were sitting on the floor, sprawled over chairs, and even in each other's laps. Hermionie, for once (probably the first in her life) was not buried in a book. She was listening to the awesome stories the new students tell. How some of them got caught by Muggle police once, and had to blow some blue smoke to clog the poor men's vision, and then run for it, because students even in America can't apparate. Jewel was amused that everyone gasped at the right places, some students back in America had to think a moment for an idea to register. Mike Mik was comparing his tricks to Fred and Georges, and even they were amused to see that they haven't thought of inventing candy that exploded when you unwrapped them, and on top of that, became invisible, and tapped you on the head until you caught them. (these were called kicker- cracks) Mike even pulled some out of his robe and began handing them around. "Hey Jewel," Anthony Bead said "Why don't you show everyone how you can play the piano so well?" Jewel blushed a little and said "Well." "Oh come on!" Mike said." You blew everyone away at that concert." "Well, I guess I could." Jewel said with a little smile. She pulled out her wand and flicked it. A grand piano appeared. "Hey Kim," she motioned to Kim Hamann. "Come play the song we've been practicing! They both sat down and played a fun tune that had everyone's foot tapping to the music. Then Kim got up and whispered something in Jewel's ear, and Jewel muttered "Ok, ok!" As she started to play, beautiful music filled the room. Everyone drifted away into dreamland when she played Fur' Elise by Beethoven. Ron thought to himself that there was something really special about her. There was something about her, her slight smile in concentration playing the instrument, her soft voice... Harry must have noticed, because Ron 's eyes had glazed over and a dreamy expression filled his face. "Ron, psst.. Hey. Ron!!" Harry whispered. Ron snapped back to reality just as Jewel finished. Everyone clapped. "Hey everyone, would anybody like to learn a duet?" Harry pushed Ron forward, and laughing, Jewel pulled him down to the bench and began playing the bottom notes to the duet. "It's not hard, "She said, looking into his eyes and seeing concern. She took one hand and played seven notes. "Now do that." she said, and every one stood back to watch. Ron tapped at the keys with one finger, his brow furrowed in concentration. 'No, use your third finger and your thumb," she directed gently. She took his hand in hers, and helped him out. Ron felt an almost electric feeling when she touched his hand. In ten minutes, Ron got the first line to the song. Ron noticed when she played, that her fingernails were awfully short. "Yeah, I bite them," She said. "I think it's easier to play with short nails, but I hate the look of them. I can't break the habit." Hermionie stepped in, because she saw a chance to become friends with this new girl. "I could help you with that. I used to bite my nails too, but if you let me do a charm, they will look so pretty, you won't be able to put them in your mouth!" "You would do that Hermionie? For me?" "Yes, why not?!" Hermionie tapped each of Jewel's nails with her wand, and they magically grew just to the right length, not to long, not stubby and short like they were, but just right. "Oh Hermionie!! Thank you!!" She gave Hermionie a big hug, and they laughed. Everyone except Ron, Harry, Hermionie, Jewel, Devinne, Kimberly, Ryan, Mike, Fred and George had left the common room. They played exploding snap. Then there was a loud knock on the portrait hole, and everyone froze. Professor McGonagall, bathrobe and all, entered the common room. "I know you are all excited about the new students, but we have a big day tomorrow. I expect you all to be in your dormitories in 10 minutes." She turned on her heels, and walked out. "Jewel, Devinne, Kim, follow me!!" Hermionie motioned to them to follow. The girls made their way up to the dormitories. As soon as they walked in, the Mizdraughte students were happy as can be. There were four poster beds with dark crimson curtains, window seats with beautiful views of the grounds. There were extra beds moved in there, because of the visiting school, which made Hermionie wonder. "How exactly did you all get here?" She asked when everyone had settled down, gotten into their pajamas, and were talking.  
  
"How else?" Kim said. "Broom!" Hermionie gasped. "Across the ocean?! That's, what a couple thousand miles?" Jewel laughed. "We have special devices that we put on the brooms, what are they Devinne, Travel-Cutters? They make them in America. It's a gadget one of those brains in the Ministry came up with to cut the time and distance in half, or more, whatever you wish." "So, Jewel, what do you think of him?" Hermionie and everyone else asked while Jewel was painting her newly grown nails. "Who, Ron? Well, uh.." "Come on, spit it out!" Kim prodded. "We can all see it! The way you look at him, how you talk to him."  
  
"We can all see it!! The way you look at her, how you talk to her." Ryan Snow laughed, poking Ron in the back, up in the boy's dormitory. Ron started to blush furiously. "Aww, come on you guys," Ron said. Neville laughed. "Come on! Don't lie for something you know is true!!" "Yeah Ron! I have a feeling she has a thing for you too!" Harry said, from over on his bed. "Tomorrow's Friday, everyone will be gone outside or something, talk to her then!" The next morning was bright and sunny. As Ron woke up, he heard music drifting up the stairs from the common room. He pulled on his robes, ran a comb through his hair, and took a deep breath. From the balcony, he saw Jewel sitting at the piano, playing the bottom notes of the duet she was teaching him. She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was messy, like she just got out of bed. Ron laughed. A little loud, because, Jewel whipped around, looked up, and gasped. "Ron! I, I, didn't know anybody watching." She drifted of, then broke into a smile. "Do you want to learn the rest of the piece?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure!" Ron gulped. How was he going to do this? He ran down the stairs, and stood by the piano. Jewel looked up again. "You gonna join me?" She asked with a Texas drawl. Ron laughed. "I've never heard someone talk like that before!" "I just did that to break the ice," she said. "I'm actually from Kentucky. It's beautiful there when it's not raining." A strange look came over her face when she said that. Just then, Ron's watch beeped. "Oh, breakfast is starting, do you want to come down? I mean, after you get your robes on, I mean." Ron coughed. Jewel laughed. "Sure, I'll be right back!" After 10 minutes, Jewel appeared on the steps. They walked out of the portrait hole, and right before they entered the great hall, a cold, drawling voice came from behind them. "So, Weasley, I heard you are adding another item to your girly list, playing the piano? Please!" Ron and Jewel whipped around. Draco Malfoy was standing behind them. "And who are you?" he asked, looking at Jewel. "I'm sure I'll want to get to know your name," he added, looking at her with an evil glint in his eye. "Draco?" Jewel asked, with surprise. Malfoy's eyes widened and he did a double take. "I can recognize those eyes anywhere." he said, and gulped. "Jewel, I would never believe." He scratched his head in embarrassment. "What Draco? That you would never see me again? After how you acted..." Ron was certainly confused now. How could these two know each other? And why? With a huff, Jewel turned on her heel, grabbed Ron's arm, and pulled him into the great hall. "What the heck was that?" Ron asked, rubbing his arm and wincing. "I'll tell you later, when we are alone." She coughed and looked up at the ceiling. Ron wheeled around, and all the Gryffindors were staring at him with grins on their faces. Ron made a sound in the back of his throat, and sat down to breakfast.  
  
Chapter two: In which Snape gets a taste of his own medicine There was a screech overhead, and the mail delivery owls came down to give their masters their packages. Hedwig came down with a letter clutched in her beak, and dropped it in Harry's oatmeal. He could make out what it said, even through the drops of food clinging to it. It was a letter from Hagrid.  
Dear Harry,  
How 'bout comin' to my place around ten this morning for tea? Tell Ron and Hermionie to come too. They're always welcome, you know that. Your first class don't start 'till noon.  
All the best,  
  
Hagrid Harry let Hermionie and Ron read it, then he scrawled on the back: Thanks Hagrid. We'll be there!  
Harry  
  
He tied it back to Hedwig's leg. She nipped Harry on the arm and taking a swig of Ron's orange juice like always, flew off. Pig flew over to Ron, and biting is fingers also, gave him a letter from home. Down the way, a jet- black owl soared down to Jewel and Devinne. "Good job Ebony!!" Devinne said, and stroked the owl. The parcel that it was carrying shook, and to everyone's amazement, a brown and white bunny hopped out. "Coco!!!" Jewel laughed, and picked the rabbit up and hugged it. "I wondered when you would be coming!!!" It seemed all the Mizdraughte students were getting large packages from home, which either contained their pets, or just their owl flew down to them. Ten o'clock rolled around, and Harry, Ron, and Hermionie headed down to Hagrid's hut. They didn't have to knock on the door, and Hagrid let them in. "How ya doin' you three?" Hagrid asked with a smile. "Just fine Hagrid, thanks" Hermionie said, brushing her cloak off. WOOF! Fang the boarhound had pounded through the door right behind them, and knocking Harry to the ground, started to lick his face. "Back Fang!- Back!" Hagrid reached down and pushed Fang back off Harry with ease, being twice the normal size a man would be. The giant boarhound rolled on the floor, and lay there, panting and drooling all over the floor. Hagrid got up and got the tea. Hermionie got the cups out, and set them on the table. "How's Charlie, Ron?" Hagrid asked, pouring tea. "Just fine. You should've seen the dragon he's working on! Must've been 100 feet tall!" Ron exclaimed. Hagrid smiled and sat down. "Always great with animals." Hagrid said. The rest of the time they talked about the new school and the year ahead. Soon it was 11:30, and they made their way back to the castle. That afternoon in potions, Harry was writing down a recipe for an unticking clock countenance. The door banged open, and Snape strode in. "This year in your potions class," he said in his cold, sneering voice, "We have some.uh. visitors." He flashed his eyes around the room, and they landed on the Mizdraughte students. "But I hope you new people realize, that this class will not be like any other class." the Mizdraughte students looked around nervously. "How so, Professor Snape???" a voice from the back of the room asked. Mike Mik stood up, and put his hand on his chin. "This clocka- watchyamacallit thing is soooo boring!" `"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Neville Longbottom hissed from his stool. "Yeah," Ryan Snow stood up beside Mike. "Should you be teaching this class??" Snape stared with the up most revulsion on his face and a vein started throbbing on his forehead. "You know, we could stop this and do something worthwhile!!!" Brandon Sir said with a yawn from his seat. He had his feet up on the table. "But," Jewel Lang drawled with her hand on her chin, "We could put a spin on this potion! Who wants to make this?" The Hogwarts students stared with awe at the other students. What were they doing, talking back to Snape, of all people?? "How true.jolly good show!!!" Mike laughed in a fake British accent, and all the students laughed. "SILENCE!!!! I have had enough of this rubbish!!" Snape roared. He looked ready to kill, and he started to grab his quill and jot down a hundred points to be taken from Gryffindor, when Kimberly Hamann raised her hand. "Put your hand down, you silly girl!!!" Snape spat, but Kim held up a finger. "Technically, you can't punish Gryffindor because of us, Professor, we aren't officially part of the school. So our friends can't be hurt." A strange look came over Snape's face, and he croaked, "..Very well."  
  
Chapter three: The New (and old) Arrivals  
  
"What do you think you were doing???" Hermionie cried to Jewel and Kim. "Just havin' fun with the teacher." Jewel said, and smiled. As they made their way to lunch, a tall someone rushed past into the Great Hall. "Sorry!!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Who was that?" Harry wondered aloud. From the looks of him, he had never seen this boy before. The group pushed the doors open, and wandered in to lunch. The tall someone who had rushed past was sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Leo!!!" Jewel cried. "How in the world did you miss the departure?? Kreimbork has been worried sick. Did you get the owl?" The boy had just stood up. He was very tall, and had dark brown hair and very light green eyes. He was a couple years older than everyone, about 16. "Hey everyone!!!" He said in a deep, cheerful voice. "I'm Leo Valmort, pleased to meetcha!" "This is one of my best friends in the whole wide world." Jewel said. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Known each other since we were little,.." Leo added. "Hey, Harry!" Neville Longbottom was running toward them. "Guess what I just heard!! In a few days, there's going to be a Quidditch match against Gryffindor and Mizdraughte!!" "Like the battle of the best!" Fred Weasley popped up behind them. "So, who's who on your team?" George asked also. "It's a surprise!" Leo said with a wink. They all sat down to lunch, when someone you would be surprised to see came in. "Oliver!!!" everyone from Gryffindor shouted, and ran over to meet their old classmate. Oliver Wood looked startled, and then laughed. "How's Quidditch?" Harry laughed. Of course, knowing Oliver that's the first thing he would ask you. "Good, good. We beat Slytherin last year, got the house cup for the 2nd year in a row!" Oliver's eyes got really wide. "Really?! You aren't just bloody pulling my leg, are you?" "Nope," said Ron with a smile. "Saw it with my own eyes, we beat them, and Harry here caught the snitch right before Slytherin scored a point when we were tied!!" Oliver looked ready to cry. "You are the best thing to ever happen to us!!!" and he gave Harry a squeezing hug. "(cough) Oliver!! I can't breathe!!" Harry winced. "Sorry Potter." The big group sat down to lunch, when Oliver looked at Devinne. He got a strange look on his face and blurted out, "Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?" Everyone stared, and then snorted into their sandwiches. "That has to be one of the worst pick up lines I've ever heard!!" Ron howled and Devinne's face was turning red. She just giggled, and said, "Oh, you don't have to walk by again." Oliver's mouth dropped open, and he blushed. "Cat got your tongue, Oliver?" Hermionie said. "Meeeowww!" George laughed. The rest of the meal, Wood and Devinne were deep in conversation. With Kim looking on with an expression of fury on her face. Ron and Leo were in a brutal game of wizard's chess and Jewel was watching. Ron smiled and said, "Queen to G5!" his red queen slid up to Leo's knight, and knocked it aside. Harry was reading the paper. Hermionie, like always, had her nose in a book on Ancient Runes. "Checkmate!" Ron said, and laughed at the look on Leo's face. "And I thought I would never meet a person that could beat me!!" Leo said, and sighed. "All's fair in love and war.."  
  
Chapter Four: Gryffindor vs. Mizdraughte For the next few days the Gryffindor team got ready for their big match against Mizdraughte. "Now, you know what we practiced when I was the captain," Wood said to the team. "all the dives and passes." he waved his hand. "Harry!" Harry snapped out of a trance, because of the lecture Wood had been giving for the last 45 minutes was getting a little boring. Fred had his head rested on Angelina's shoulder, and was snoring. Suddenly George snorted and looked up. "Oliver, we know, for the 50th time!" he said, with his eyes glazed over. "Harry has to catch the Snitch when we're at least 50 points up." He put on a thick, Scottish accent like Wood's, who wasn't at all pleased. "No Weasley, I was going to say to Harry that he should work on that Wonski Feint. that should trick their seeker." He said with a humph.  
  
The day of the big game, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team (including Wood) marched out on to the field to meet the new team. The rumble of the crowd was enormous, yelling for both teams. The Mizdraughte students had on gray robes with silvery lining. The lineup was like this: The Keeper was Leo Valmort, the three Chasers were Ryan Snow, Mike Mik, and Brandon Sir. The two beaters were Kim Hamann and Devinne Bea. Their seeker was Jewel Lang. Harry looked at her broom. She had a Firebolt too! Jewel gave Harry a smile and a wink, and all the students mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field, and the game began! Like always, Lee Jordan was the commentator, announcing what was going on in the game. "Today's game is Mizdraughte vs. Gryffindor!!! And look at that, folks!! Their seeker has a Firebolt too!! This should be a show to remember!!! The Firebolt has an incredible speed, and should be-" "Jordan!!!" Professor McGonagall's voice came over the microphone. "If you haven't noticed, the game has begun!! Please don't do sale pitches on Firebolts, for Pete's sake!!!!!" "Er, sorry Professor." Gryffindor got the quaffle first, and was passing it around when Mike Mik came out of nowhere and snatched it right out of Angelina's hands. Angelina made a sound of protest. Mike hurled it to Ryan Snow, and Ryan made the shot. Devinne yelled to Kim to get one of the bludgers, thus breaking Wood's concentration, and missing the shot. " This is no time to act like a gentleman!" Harry yelled, remembering the time when Oliver yelled that to him during a 3rd year game.  
  
"Ha ha, Potter!" Wood called back with an embarrassed look on his face. Angilena Johnson hurled the quaffle toward the Mizdraughte goal post with all her might, but Leo Valmort spun his broom around in the air, hitting the ball away like a baseball. Fred Weasley pounded one of the bludgers in Devinne's direction, and it hit her square in the stomach. Devinne's face turned green, and she almost fell off her broom, but she grabbed hold tight and stayed on for the rest of the game. Devinne quickly returned the favor to Fred and he got knocked off his broom, but rolled to the ground safely. Katie Bell of Gryffindor had the quaffle and threw it in the goal's position. A bludger came hurdling over Leo's head, and knocked him off balance. "Katie Bell scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!!" Lee Jordan yelled over the microphone. Katie pumped her fist in the air, and Brandon Sir of Mizdraughte flew very close to her, reached his hand out, and swiped the air in front of her face. Katie wobbled, then got back up. The next 15 minutes, the game was both brutal and challenging. Gryffindor got 6 more goals, and Mizdraughte had 5.  
  
They sure are good and fast.. Harry thought. They play a good game and they also play a little dirty too.hmmm. But don't we all. Jewel was circling the stadium, looking for the Snitch. Then all of a sudden, she saw Harry dive, with a strange look of triumph on his face. Jewel kicked her broom into high gear, and she sped toward him. "Look at that, people!!! Lang is going for the snitch, wait.." Funny.she thought, there's no glimmer of gold anywhere in front of him. Oh good god!! He's trying the Wonski Feint on me!!! Oh well, two can play at that game!! Jewel sped a little faster, till she was neck and neck with Harry. She pointed at the ground, stuck out her tongue, and crossed her eyes before pulling up and flying off. Harry stared, confounded at her, but there was a gasp from the crowd, and Harry spiraled and just missed the ground by a fraction of an inch. "An amazing performance!!! Looks like Potter has finally met his match, and her Firebolt seems to be just as good as Potter's!! What could you possibly believe when those two brooms are put side by side, perfect quality." "Jordan!!!" Professor McGonagall hissed, and Lee danced out of her reach. Harry looked up at Wood. He had a look of surprise on his face. Jewel sped up to her spot in the sky, when she saw a glimmer of gold right by Ryan Snow's foot. She looked to see if Harry was paying attention, and no he wasn't. He was turned around, yelling back at Oliver, arguing about the move he just missed. She dived straight down, and was getting closer and closer, and then finally she was only a couple yards away. The gasp from the crowd riveted Harry's senses. He suddenly saw this and sped toward her, but wasn't fast enough. "Come on!! Come on!!" Harry hissed under his breath, kicking his broom into higher gear than before. Harry was inches away from the wave of her silvery cloak, he was centimeters.Suddenly, Jewel pulled up on her broom, stood on it, and surfed toward the glittering ball. Harry yelled, leaning off his Firebolt, trying to catch her. But Jewel jumped off her broom, dived over Ryan, and sat back down on it hard, with the snitch firmly in her hand. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Mizdraughte wins!!" Harry let out a deep sigh, and clenched his fists. Jewel looked up at him with an apologetic grin, and gave him a thumbs up. Harry sighed again, but then smiled, and started to clap and cheer with the rest. I can't always win.he thought. The Mizdraughte students were all in a jumble in the sky, then they made their way to the good old terra firma. All the Mizdraughte students were cheering. Jewel came out of the crowd to Harry. "Harry, you are a wonderful seeker. I thought you had me there on that Wonski Feint." "I thought I did too!" Harry laughed. "I guess I should pay more attention to the other seeker, to see what they are doing." "True...True."  
  
Chapter five: And So It Begins The crowd spilled onto the stadium, and all the students were cheering and pounding both teams on the back. Fred and George yelled to the Gryffindors "Party in the common room!!!". The Mizdraughte students and Gryffindors spilled into the Gryffindor common room, and everyone was bumper to bumper in the room, large as it is. Someone started music, and Fred and George disappeared (like usual) and came back a half-hour later with kegs of butterbeer and piles of candy. Leo was pulling out his wand and turning ordinary things such as playing cards and gobstones into mice and candy. Jewel was flicking her wand in people's direction, and little puffs of smoke in the shape of what their thoughts were appeared above their heads. It spelled out their thoughts too, which was pretty funny for some people. "Hey!! Stop that!!" Was a favourite. "Showoff!!!" A voice called. Harry turned, and saw Draco Malfoy standing with his arms crossed and a sneer on his face near the portrait hole. "How did he get in here?" Hermionie hissed. "Excuse me, Draco.." Jewel said with an eyebrow raised. "If I'm a show off, what are you?" everyone laughed. Jewel turned with a sneer, rival to Malfoy's. "You and your father, heh.you're just the same. Always getting your way, picking on people who can't even FEND FOR THEMSELVES!!" Her voice rung through the quiet common room. A strange look came on her face, and she said in a quiet voice, "You know Draco, I was once that person." Malfoy's eyes widened. And he started to back away. "You know you had your chance to be the person you once were and not like your father.but you never took that chance. See ya, old buddy, old fiend." Her hand shot through the air, and a strange force flew toward him. Malfoy flew backward by this invisible force, and he skidded to a halt on the floor. "You better get out of here, Malfoy, or I bloody sure as hell will get you." Her voice changed when she said this, like she was.well, British. Malfoy whimpered, then yelled, "Wait 'till my father hears about this," In a voice much higher than his own, and ran from the room. Jewel smirked, slammed the portrait hole shut, and turned back to the bewildered crowd. A big "huh?" went around the room, then a sigh of relief. Malfoy was out of one person's hair. for now anyway. Jewel walked through the crowd, brushing her hair out of her eyes and straightening her Quidditch robe, keeping her eyes off anybody else's. Back up the stairs, to her place by Ron and her friends. "That was quite a show!" Ron said to her, who raised and eyebrow and grinned. "Well," he muttered, scratching his head. "That gives me SOME idea what happened between Malfoy and Jewel." A while into the party, a low cry ran through the balcony. Jenni Wagner, one of the Mizdraughte girls, was leaning against the railing, holding her head. There was a strange glow around her, a bluish-green tint. Everyone gasped, and two of the Mizdraughte boys picked her up. "We'll take her to Madam Pomfrey." Jimmy Hugh said. "There's something strange going on."  
  
Chapter six: Something Strange is going on. Very Strange.  
  
"What could be happening to Jenni?" Devinne wondered aloud. "She has always been the healthiest of all of us." Ryan said grimly. After the party, that night, some of the students stayed up. Jenni hadn't gotten back from the hospital wing still, and no news had come from Madam Pomfrey. Jimmy Hugh couldn't even say what was wrong. He got a scared look on his face and ran up the steps. Later that night, Jimmy too, collapsed in a heap on the floor, and was rushed to the hospital wing. "I can't take it anymore!!!" Hermionie said, putting her book down. "Harry, get out your invisibility cloak. We have to find out what's happening." A few minutes later, Harry, Hermionie, and Ron were creeping up the stairs to the hospital wing. As they rounded the bend, they could hear voices. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Kreimbork were standing right outside the hospital wing doors, and were deep in conversation. ".so what can we do, Albus?" Professor McGonagall was saying. " The student's energy and power are being drained quickly, Professor. I'm afraid all we can do now is wait." Dumbledore said. "I have no idea what is causing this mishap, Professor Kreimbork, but be assured that she will be well taken care of." "Let's just hope no one else becomes a victim of this." Professor Kreimbork said. The four students heard no more because Hermionie was pulling on the cloak back toward the common room. The portrait hole opened, and they stepped back in. The other students were running up to hear what happened, but Hermionie elbowed Ron in the ribs when he was about to say Jenni was really sick. "We found out a bit of information." Hermionie said. "Their energy is being drained right out of them. They have no idea what is causing it." "Dumbledore said we just have to wait." Harry said with a grim frown. "Err!" Elizabeth Zer groaned. "What are we gonna do?" "There's only one thing we can do!!!!" Kimberly Hamann said. "What's that?" everyone asked. Kim smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Wait." she said. The next morning, everyone went on with business as best they could. The Mizdraughte students paid visits to Jenni and Jimmy, but they were so weak, they couldn't talk. Leo Valmort was suspicious about the whole thing. "You know," he said to Jewel between classes, "that when Jenni was staring to feel weird right when she got here? And right after the Quidditch game? Do you think the excitement was too much for her?" "No, not a chance." Jewel replied. "She's been to parties more often than most. I don't think it was the excitement. No, I think something is happening. We just got to watch out for these things. Who knows who will catch the next bug." "Yeah, but this should be what we kind of expected," Leo whispered. "You know we were sent here for a reason."  
  
Chapter seven: The Unexpected Treat  
  
Over the next few months, classes became more and more interesting because of the new students. Soon Christmas break was drawing near, and the excitement spread like a swarm of bees over the school, buzzing through the hallways, dormitories, and classrooms. The teachers were exasperated as always during this time of the year, trying to keep the students in check. "Silence!!" Professor McGonagall was often heard yelling over the commotion. "I know that the holidays are almost here, but please, keep it down to a low roar during class!!" Professor Flitwick was always cheery, and he didn't mind the excitement noise very much. He had begun to decorate his classroom, like usual with live, fluttering fairies. Hermionie managed to catch one once, and held it in her hand while it stared to scream in it's miniscule voice, "Get off !! I can't stand this torture any longer!" Ron, Harry, and Hermionie walked up the stairs to the common room after class, (jimblebears) and when they got in, they saw a bunch of people crowded around the bulletin board at the end of the room. Ron, still being the tallest of the three, pushed his way through the jumble, and looked at the sign that had taken everyone by storm. He read:  
  
Yule Ball  
  
The upcoming Yule ball will be held on Christmas Eve in the Great hall.. From seven o'clock to one (Thanks to Professor Kreimbork) dinner starts off the evening, following by a night of dance and fun. So get a partner, and make your way down to the Great Hall for an awesome time. Please Note Only 4th years and up are allowed at this event. But you may bring a younger partner if you wish.  
  
"Hmm." Ron murmured, and pulled Harry and Hermionie in to read the sign. After a minute, Hermionie turned to Ron and said,  
  
"Sounds like a great time!!"  
  
"You know Harry, you could ask Ginny to the ball." Hermionie whispered to Harry later in front of the fire. Every one had been really enthusiastic about the sign, and all the girls were giggling every time a boy was near. Ron was busy reading his book on the Chudley Cannons. "You think I should??" Harry asked. Ron looked over his book. "Huh? Oh, yeah Harry, knock yourself out." Obviously, Ron wasn't listening. "Yes I think you should!!" Hermionie hissed back. "She's liked you for a long time!! Just give her a chance!!" Harry thought about it for a moment. He stared to flatten his bangs down, like he always does when he's nervous, and finally said, "All right."  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny walked through the portrait hole and was about to walk up to her dormitory when Harry saw his chance. Ginny was sitting at a table, working on a nasty Potions essay for Snape. "(gulp) Uh, Ginny? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny looked up with a startled look on her face, and said with a shaky voice, "Hi Harry. What's up?" "Uh, Ginny, um, doyouwantogotothballwitme?" He said in a rushed voice. Ginny started to blush furiously, and nodded. Harry gave her a reassuring smile, and started to feel the color rising in his face also. Ginny nodded again, and then ran up to the dormitory as quick as lightning. Hermionie rushed up too, and Harry heard from the bottom of the stairs, a cry of giggles. All Ron had to say when Harry took his seat was "Congratulations numbskull." and a laugh.  
  
At the end of the week, almost everyone was paired up. Ron still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask someone, and Hermionie said it was "Still all rubbish!!" But Hermionie didn't say that anymore when Leo Valmort passed her a note in study hall asking her to go to the ball with him. Ron grumbled for a while saying under his breath like "chicken" and "blockhead". He knew exactly who he wanted to ask, but didn't see the opportunity. Finally it came. Jewel was walking alone in the hall to lunch, which was unusual, because she usually had Devinne or Kim with her. Ron sped up to her, kind of stalking, really, and was a foot away when she shot out a hand without looking and grabbed him by the collar. She turned around, and startled to see whom she had grabbed, dropped Ron. "Oh my gosh!! Ron, I'm so sorry!! I thought you were Crabbe or Goyle, sneaking up on me, they've been doing that lately." She shuddered at the thought of Crabbe and Goyle. She had dropped her bag, and ink and papers were falling out. Ron quickly helped her gather them up, and put them back into her arms. His ears started to turn red, and he asked "Do you want go to the ball with me? He turned away, waiting for the blow to come, but it never did. Instead he heard a soft laugh, and an "all right." He turned back startled, and saw Jewel with a grin on her face. "I'd love to go with you, Ron, you know that!!" "You mean it?" "Yep!" (Another laugh) "Blimey, I thought you were gonna shrug me off!" Jewel raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Nope. Strange way to ask, sneaking up on me, though!!" Jewel slid her arm through Ron's, and they went down to lunch, laughing.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Yule Ball  
  
In a week, the whole school woke up to a foot of gently falling snow. It was Christmas Eve morning, and a day off. The whole school was still there, and the Gryffindors challenged Slytherin to a giant snowball fight. It was very rough, when, halfway through the game, around noon, Fred and George Weasley rolled a giant snowball, (about as big as half the Dursley's house, Harry noticed) with magic of course, and pelted all of Slytherin with it. They stayed under the snow for about five minutes, long enough for the Gryffindors to run away and hide for the next assault. Draco Malfoy pushed his way out, coughing and spitting, and his usual slicked-back hair was totally messed up. "Like something from that Muggle haunted house" As Ron would say. Around four, though, almost all the girls said bye to their friends, and headed up to the castle to get ready. Kim was seen pushing Pansy Parkinson into the snow once or twice. "Mental, I'm telling you!!" Wood declared as the girls disappeared into the castle. "We still have three hours left!!" The snowball fight ended in a tie, mostly because Malfoy wanted vengeance for getting pounded. He almost got it.  
  
That night, all the boys waited for their dates at the bottom of the stairs. Devinne Bea was the first to appear, dressed in a silver dress robe. Oliver Wood was speechless, and led her into the hall as soon as possible. Kimberly Hamann was in a light green robe, and ended up with Seamus Finnagan who looked very pleased with himself. Kim kept flashing her eyes to Devinne and Oliver and turned to Seamus. She smiled a true smile as best she could. Harry could see the frustration in her eyes. Ginny and Hermionie came down together, both wearing light blue robes and their hair pulled up. All Harry could think about was how pretty Ginny looked now. "H-hey Harry." Ginny softly said. "Hey yourself!" Harry replied. "You look, well, great!!" Ginny grinned and started to turn a deep shade of maroon. Hermionie went over to Leo, who kissed her hand dashingly, and kept her there on the spot. Hermionie wanted to wait for Ron and Jewel. Ginny and Harry waited too. A girl named Ashley from Mizdraughte walked down the stairs to George Weasley. They disappeared into the Great Hall like everyone else. Fred met Angelina Johnson, and they followed George also. Finally, Jewel came hurrying down the steps dressed in a lavender dress robe, and her hair pulled up also. "Whoa." Ron thought. When she came down, Ron noticed she was almost as tall as he was. Jewel smiled and didn't notice Ron's frayed cuffs at all. "Ok, how did you get so tall??" Hermionie asked Jewel. She lifted up the bottom of her robe, and three inch silver heels were on her feet. Jewel started to blush and smiled again. "Who cares?!" Ron said with a chuckle, and the little group walked into the hall. Malfoy walked into the entrance hall from the dungeons, with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. He sneered at Jewel and Ron, who smirked back. The ceiling was covered with mistletoe and holly, and there were ice sculptures in the corners of the room. Everything seemed magical.( Even more magical then the place already was!!) After the delicious dinner of ham, turkey, and everything you could imagine, the tables were cleared, and the dance floor was set up. The boys on the Mizdraughte Quidditch team managed to snag dates, and they looked like they were having a great time. Ryan was standing by Lavender Brown, who was in a fit of laughter at one of his many jokes. Brandon by Partravi Patil, and Mike by.Harry's heart dropped. Cho Chang. Just last year he had asked her to another ball, but she was going with Cedric Diggory, who now was dead. God bless him. But them Harry thought about Ginny. A smile crossed his face. Something about that girl was special. The music started, and everyone piled onto the dance floor. Harry trod on Ginny's foot a couple times, but then got the hang of dancing. Ginny was blushing the whole time. They had fast music, slow music, and some music from America that everyone enjoyed. "Some hits from the Muggle realm!" Jewel yelled to Ron, who was looking confused. Some time around ten o'clock, Jewel pulled Ron out into the rose garden to talk. Other couples were walking too, holding hands, but Ron and Jewel were too nervous, so they kept their hands in their pockets. "This is really fun.." Jewel said, looking up at the stars. "Yeah.." They walked in silence for a while, then they sat down on a bench in front of a fountain. A question was pulling at Ron's mind. "So, what exactly happened between you and Malfoy?" Jewel stared up at the sky for a moment, then sighed. "Well, it all started when we were little. I used to live here in England, actually, right down the street from him." Ron stared. " We used to be friends, then he, well, changed. From the nice, fun-loving kid he once was, (Ron raised an eyebrow. Malfoy being nice??) he turned into a monster. His dad forbade him to talk to me. I don't know why exactly. He turned into a brat, who always got his way, yelling, and poking me with his dad's wand until I grew hair all over, and I thought I was turning into a werewolf." Ron shook his head. "It wasn't just that, but my father and his got into an argument about muggles and pure-blood's. My father's parent's were muggles, and when his dad found out about that, he never spoke to him again." She sighed. " He always referred to us as 'the neighbors'." She held up her fingers in quotes. "Then the ministry moved us to America, wanting my dad to do work for the broom-making companies. That's how we ended up in America. My mum and dad went here, and wanted me too, but when we moved, of course I couldn't." They sat in silence for a moment, then Jewel spoke up again. "Oh! Look!!" she cried, pointing up at the sky. "A shooting star! Make a wish." She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. Ron held his breath and closed his eyes. "What did you wish for?" Jewel whispered. Ron turned and looked into her eyes. The stars were reflecting in them, and his heart started to beat rather fast. "I wished for this." He whispered back. He leaned toward her, and before he realized that he was actually doing it, and kissed her perfectly, illuminated by the full moon and stars. When they pulled away, she ran her fingers through his hair, and looked into his eyes. She had a kind of surprised but very dreamy look on her face. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Jewel?" "Yes?" "I think I'm falling in love with you." "W-what??" "Yeah." "You know, I think I am too." There was silence again for a moment, then Ron asked, "So what did you wish for?" Jewel turned to look at him. She looked down at her hands, then glanced back up to him. "The same thing you did."  
  
Chapter Nine: A Confession Meanwhile inside, Harry was having a great time. Not like the last time, when he felt like cattle, being herded around by his last date. Ginny opened up more as the dance went on, telling Harry about her summer escapades. Harry enjoyed entertaining Ginny with stories about the Dursleys, and hearing her reactions. ("Oh, they're horrible!!!") Harry was wondering where Ron and Jewel were. Then he was relived to see them walk through the outside door from the gardens. They made their way over to Harry, laughing. "Where have you two been?" Harry smirked. Ron's ears turned red, and Jewel's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Outside talking." Ron said. It seemed that Ron's eyes didn't meet Harry's when he said that. "Can I tell ya something?" Harry said. Ginny sensed a famous Potter-Weasley conversation coming on, so she grabbed Jewel's hand and dragged her over to the drink table. "What?" Ron hissed to Harry. "Look at Hermionie!" Hermionie was slow dancing with Leo over on the corner of the dance floor, looking swept away in dreamland. "Holy cow! I'd never think someone that uptight would do that!" Ron croaked, just as Leo planted a kiss on her cheek, and Hermionie dissolved into a fit of giggles. "So, we have another soldier down." "What?" Harry pointed to Elizabeth Zer. Flitwick was laying her on a stretcher in the corner, and Snape, (surprisingly,) was keeping everyone's attention to the dance floor. Then the slow song turned into an underground rock song that was by Brandon Sir's band. Brandon smiled and pointed to himself. Partravi laughed. Ron shook his head. "What is going on??" Harry yelled over the music. "Dunno." Ron bellowed back. "While you were losing your mind over a girl outside, I've been taking a look at things. Isn't it weird." Harry yelled. Ron cut Harry off. "It's all weird!" "Yeah, I know, but don't you see? Why did the new students come here?? I don't think they just stopped by for a year to say hello! There's something going on, and it has to do with the students from Mizdraughte." "I noticed that Harry!!" Ron yelled back. "Besides, if this had anything("Uh, Ron?" Harry hissed) to do with the Mizdraughte students, we would know by ("Ron!") now, wouldn't we? I don't think." Ron stopped short. The music had turned off a couple words ago, and everyone was listening to the last sentence of their conversation. Ron's ears turned red and he muttered, "I don't think they would do anything harmful." Jewel was looking at Ron with a strange look on her face. The music started up again, and she took a napkin and scribbled something on it with the peacock quill she had in her hair as a decoration. She folded it into an airplane and magically flew it to Ron. He caught it and unfolded the red napkin. It said:  
  
Ron, Gather everyone up from Gryffindor that we've been hanging around with. Your brothers, Harry and Hermionie too. I'll get Leo and Ginny. Leo and me have to tell you all something.  
Jewel  
  
Ron, surprised, nodded to her, and went to get his friends. A few minutes later everyone was on the front steps to the castle, where no one else was at that time. Fred, George, Angelina, Ginny, Ron , Hermionie, and Harry met Leo and Jewel there. "Jewel, what's going on?" Ron asked with his hands on her shoulders. "Well, I guess you all should sit down." she mumbled. The Hogwarts students all sat. "Leo, you explain." "Nuh uh. I'm right behind you." "Well, (gulp) er, some of you probably all know that we Mizdraughte students are here for a reason." She looked at everyone's faces, and then she looked at Leo with a pleading look in her eyes. Leo sighed, and said, "She's trying to say that Dumbledore sent us here to protect you." A confused sound came from the group. "He thinks we have some greater magical power than you, which may or may not be true, that will keep you from danger." He was waving his hand around in the air. Leo was sweating, it really seemed like he didn't want to do this. Jewel sensed a need for help and she said, "Dumbledore got a owl saying that He was growing stronger again." Harry backed away a step. "Yeah." Leo whispered. "Voldermort." they both said at the same time. A gasp came from the small group. Here? Now? It couldn't be true. Suddenly, a strange look came over Jewel's face. She uttered a strangled cry and she ran down the freezing front lawn, crying, with her train flowing behind her. Ron looked startled and looked to Leo for help. Leo pulled Ron aside. "He killed her uncle." was all he had to say in a somber tone. Ron rushed down to her, where she sat, in the snow, rocking back and forth and tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron looked back. Leo had ushered the baffled students back into the hall. He started to come down the steps. "Jewel, I-I didn't know." Ron whispered and wrapped his arms around her. For a while, Jewel cried into the shoulder of his robes. "J-just the t- thought of that evil bastard makes me sick." She broke out into a cry again. "It's ok, I'm here with you." Ron whispered. Leo made his way down to them and knelt down. He put his hand to her cheek and said, "Jewel, hey, listen to me." Jewel slowed down her crying for a moment and looked up. "You just have to let well enough alone. He's still with you, here." He put his hand to her heart. "Yeah. I guess." she sniffed. "Take care of her, man." Leo added to Ron. "Man, its cold!!" He stuffed his hands in his robes, and trudged back up to the castle. "Ron, I'm sorry for acting this way. I-" "Shh." Ron put a finger to her lips. "It's ok. Just let it all out. I don't know what it's like to lose somebody close to you, but I know its tough." Fresh, silent tears streamed down her face, and she bowed her head. They sat, huddled in the snow for some time. A freezing cold breeze whipped around them. Ron pulled her away and looked at her frosty face. "Hey, I don't want you catching a cold. Let's go back inside." Just then a huge 'Bong!' erupted in the Great Hall. It was one o'clock, time for the ball to end. Jewel's tears stopped. "Ok." "Here." Ron pulled off his cloak, and put it around her shoulders. The fine, thin material her dress was made of was hardly enough to take the cold. They walked back up the hill through the snow, and when they were about to walk back in, and the door opened. In the door way was none other than, "Malfoy." Ron sighed. Draco looked out and saw Jewel's tearstained face, and a very small look of concern filled his face. Just as it had appeared, it was gone, and his cold, sneering voice cut the air like ice. "Awww, look at the poor baby. Crying." He taunted. "Shove off, Malfoy." Ron growled. Jewel held up a hand. "It's ok Ron. It looks like he hasn't learned his lesson yet. But I think I've done my fair share." She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, and pushed her way past Malfoy. On her way, Ron heard her mutter, "Well, it couldn't hurt." She waved her hand behind her back, and Malfoy fell flat on his face. Everyone turned to look, and roared with laughter. Jewel turned on her heel with a look of fake concern on her face, and she said," Oh, Malfoy, I'm soooooo sorry." "Whatever you little nit." Malfoy growled from the floor. "Here, let me help you up." she winked in Ron's direction, and held out a hand to Malfoy, and he started to get up. He was about to grasp her hand when she pulled it away, and he fell down flat on his butt again. The hall guffawed with laughter. Ron, snickering, put his arm around Jewel's shoulder once again, and led her up to the dormitories, with all the other Gryffindors following close behind.  
  
Chapter Ten: What Happened?  
  
The Gryffindors and some of the Mizdraughte students traveled up the long, and windy passageways to the dormitory. Everyone was laughing about Malfoy, and giving Jewel a thumbs up. But by then, everyone had noticed one of their friends weren't with them.  
  
"Uh, where's Liz?" Mike Mik asked in a shaky tone. Hermionie stepped forward. "She's taken ill by the same thing that hurt Jimmy and Jenni." Mike looked taken aback. "Another one??" Hermionie nodded. "God almighty!! What's going on here? This is so weird.well.. I'm gonna put an end to it!!" Mike stomped up the steps to the boy's dormitory, and then, suddenly, everyone heard a moan and a clunk, clunk, clunk. Mike had collapsed all the way down the stairs. Ryan Snow and Oliver Wood rushed Mike to the hospital wing. When they came back, Wood told everyone that indeed, it was the same mysterious illness that was weakening the other students by the minute. But, from falling down the steps, he had gone unconscious also. Everyone, drowsy and worried, went to bed. Early the next morning, there was a shriek from the common room, which woke everyone up. It was Christmas morning, and Ginny Weasley had found the presents under the enormous Christmas tree. Most of the Hogwarts students went home in the morning, to go to their families. All the Mizdraughte students stayed at Hogwarts, because of how far they lived from home. In Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, George, Fred and a few others stayed. Harry unwrapped his presents, revealing a Weasley sweater, fudge, mice pies, an old yo-yo from the Dursleys (which he gave to Ron as an extra present, and watched him try to yo-yo in frustration.) a time keeper from Ron, which was a sort of watch that could freeze everything around the people who were touching it. Ron said his dad brought it back from an Arabian bazaar from a Ministry trip. He had fiddled with it until it stopped time. Harry tried it out right away, stopping everything in its tracks, and pushing Devinne on to Oliver Woods lap, he turned it back off. It took a second for everyone to realize what happened, then Devinne saw where she was, she blushed, and hopped off, laughing a little. Everyone gathered around Harry and his new watch, and he showed them all what it did. Harry also got a book from Hermionie, about Quidditch in other countries. Harry and Ron pulled away from everyone, and crept down the stairs. As they rounded the corner, they saw just who they were looking for. Snape was unlocking the door to his office, and having a little trouble with the key. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were with him, probably going to discuss matters in Snape's office. Harry nodded to Ron, who pushed the button on the watch, and everything froze. The two mischievous boys crept up to their Potions teacher, snickering. They took his hand and stuck his finger up his hooked nose, and pulling a multi-colored sign from Ron's bag, stuck it on him. It said in flashing letters:  
Kick me I'm thick!!!! They did a stick charm on Snape's finger, and laughing at the top of their lungs, they ran around the corner, sat behind a suit of armor, and pushed the button once again. "Well Professor, I.What the..?????" Snape said, just realizing his finger was stuck up his nose. Dumbledore's face broke into a quizzical expression. Professor McGonagall snorted. She was trying hard not to laugh. "What in tarnation is this all about??!!!" Snape yelled. "Well Severus, I'm surprised at you!! I thought you broke the habit of picking your nose when you were ten!" Dumbledore said calmly, but with a merry tone in his voice and a twinkle in his eye. "I didn't do this!!" Snape roared. "Some power beyond my own forced me to do this!!! I, for one would never pick my nose anyway!!!!" Snape roared again, trying to pull his finger out of his nose for the second time. "Be a sport Severus. Here. Wadawassi!" Professor McGonagall said, flicking her wand. Snape's finger flew out his nose, and he growled, "Whatever it was, its still here!!!" He ran the other way down the hall, looking for the trickster, with the "kick me" sign still sticking to his back. Harry and Ron saw the danger, and made a run for it, back up the 3 flights of stairs to the common room. Entering the room to laughter and the sound of presents being torn open, they went over to two chairs and sat down, laughing and out of breath. "That --has to be the - -greatest stunt we've --ever pulled off!!" Harry said with a smile on his face. "Oh yeah!!" Ron answered cheerfully. "Is it Christmas morning yet?" A sleepy voice asked in Ron's ear. He turned around and saw Jewel standing behind him, with Coco the bunny on her shoulder and sleep in her eyes. "Yes, it's the most wonderful time of the year!!" Ron said, and twirled her around the room, and Coco flew off her shoulder, and the rabbit's ears unfolded like wings, and she flew over to Harry's chair, making an angry noise. Jewel laughed and danced around with Ron a bit. "Oh!!" Jewel exclaimed, and spun down to the bottom of the tree. She picked up a couple of packages with her name on it, and she opened up the first big one. "One from my mom!! Let's see.oh my gosh." She pulled out a long, white silk nightgown. She looked up at Ron, who laughed. "My mom is the president of a silk company. I've been wanting one of these." she laughed and put it back in. Her father sent her a couple of his homemade mice pies. Ron suddenly smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. A carved, wooden pendant hung from it, in the shape of a unicorn. "Ron! Where did you get this?" Jewel exclaimed, and smiled back. "I made it." Ron said, turning red. "Its beautiful!! Oh, I have something for you too." She handed him a box, and inside was a pocketknife. "I didn't know you carved. I got it because I thought you would like it and it might come in useful." Jewel whipped out three other presents for Harry, Leo, and Hermionie. Soon thereafter the Gryffindors went outside to have another snowball fight. Later that afternoon, they had a delicious Christmas holiday meal. The rest of the holidays were filled with fun and laughter, when, the last night before everyone came back to school, Ryan Snow was feeling very bad. "Hey dude, what's the matter?" Brandon asked. "Oh, its nothing. I get spells like this all the time. oh god." Ryan swayed, and then collapsed on to the floor. "Help!! Oliver, help me here!!" Brandon yelled down the hall. Wood came running, and they carried yet another person to the hospital wing. Everyone's worries heightened when they found out one of the toughest guys in their school is sick now. Harry shook his head blankly. "What is going on???"  
  
Chapter Eleven: Hermionie's Hunch Classes started the next day. Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid was actually pretty interesting. Making pink spotted lizards tap dance was a challenge, but worth it. Pink spotted lizards have red teeth and a shocking blue tongue. They could jump 5 feet in the air, and kill you with one bite.  
  
Hagrid thought these deadly reptiles were "beautiful." ("If you could call a slimy, deadly lizard "beautiful", Ron said, "You must be mental.") To make them tap, Harry had to pinch them on the tip of the tail, but usually if you get that close to a pink spotted lizard, you would be dead. Harry Ron and Hermionie all successfully made theirs dance. When everyone came back into the common room that night, they found Devinne Bea and Anthony Bead collapsed on the floor. "Things happen so strange nowadays. Oh well, now we wont have to worry about being nagged by her for a while!!" Ron said, without thinking. "What?" Jewel asked with an impatient tone in her voice. She had been drowning in homework lately, and had been snapping at people all day. "Are you saying that you are glad Devinne collapsed??" Ron's ears began to turn red and his throat tightened. " No, it was just peachy keen when she was quiet. or ,uh." "You just hush, carrot top!" Jewel growled. "Why don't you!" Ron snapped back, and he strode up to the boy's dormitory. Jewel and Ron didn't talk for a while, but then made back up. Even though they liked each other, they, like most people, got into fights. Classes soon got up to their usual standard, and also getting ready for the big tests. Professor McGonagall was coaching them on transfiguring a bottle into a pigeon. She hinted that that might be on the exams.  
  
Soon the snow had melted, and spring was there. Exams were upon the students, and all they wanted to do was sit outside, maybe flying brooms, but in Hogwarts during exams, no such luck. It was break time at lunch between classes. It had suddenly gotten so hot that everyone was out in the courtyard for lunch. "Oh, I think I missed that one question Professor Flitwick gave me.Was the rubber fish supposed to change colors when I made it come alive?" Hermionie muttered, looking over her notes she used in her Charms exam. "Oh No!!! A tragedy!!!!" Ron put on a high- pitched voice and pretended to faint. "Honestly Hermionie, it's not that big of a deal!" Hermionie sneered back at Ron. "The only way to get through these stupid exams is to be the best you can be." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Sounds like you want everyone to be in the army, Harry!" Leo Valmont appeared behind them, and was laughing. "Hermionie, its ok that you got a problem wrong. No one's perfect." "But I'm gonna upset my 199.99% grade average!!!" Hermionie sighed. Leo raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle. "What's up everyone?" Jewel Lang appeared behind them, carrying a huge bottle of butterbeer. "What the-" Ron started. "Where did you get that?" "Oh, this? I stopped by the Three Broomsticks on my way from class." Jewel said. Everyone stared. "Oh man, this is great!! I finally have use for my set of shot glasses!!" Leo cried, pulling little glasses with Hogwarts seals on them out of one of the many pockets in his cloak. Jewel put on a crooked smile. "Hagrid is having his exam down by the Shrieking Shack, but that's all I'm gonna tell you!"  
  
As the Mizdraughte students served the delicious beverage, they were unaware that trouble was rounding the corner. Draco Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle were nearing the group, and Malfoy came and snatched the bottle right out of Jewel's hands. "What's this, dork?" Malfoy said to her. "For your information, its our lunch." "Oh. I'm sorry, I wanted some." He took a giant swig of it, then poured the rest of the drink out onto the ground and laughed. "Sorry yourself, numbskull." Jewel muttered, one of her eyes was twitching. She spat on the ground. "You better watch your back, half blood's daughter!!" Malfoy growled. "You watch yours!" And like a lion, she sprang on him, and in a blur of fists and dirt they wrestled like they were little kids once again, and making quite a spectacle. "Why you little.evil." "Arggh!! You bit me!!" "Get off of my necklace Ron gave me!!" "You get of my cloak!!" Everyone crowded around to see the evil dude and the new girl get into a fight. Someone started to chant, "Fight.fight."and everyone joined in amidst hollers and squeals. They punched and kicked, bit and tore, but in an instant, Professor McGonagall and Snape were prying the two old "friends" off each other, and stopping the fight. Draco had a busted lip and a black eye, and there were scratches all over Jewel's face. A cut was running down her cheek to the corner of her mouth. Draco's cloak was torn. Jewel had a bruise coming on her shoulder where Malfoy had punched her. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to hit a girl?" Jewel said, looking at him and wiping her mouth from a little blood that was running down her cheek, and she flung it to the ground. "Oh yeah I forgot, your mum is a dumb blonde!!!" "You watch your mouth!!!" Malfoy said, trying to lunge at her now, but Snape held him back. "THAT IS ENOUGH!!" McGonagall and Snape yelled. "Both of you receive detention." Professor McGonagall added. "Go get yourselves cleaned up, you two." Snape said. "Someone go with them." he motioned to a fellow house member to accompany them to the hospital wing. After the fight, Leo let out another low whistle. "I've never seen her like this before in my life!!" Ron stood dumbfounded, and then laughed. He had never seen a girl fight like that in his life either. That night at dinner, everyone was sharing their experiences of their exams. Hermionie pulled Ron, Harry, Leo and Jewel close. "I heard Professor Binns talking about a legendary spell to track things down today in class. If whatever or whoever is making our friends become ill, it should lead us right to the culprit." "But what if it's something we can't see? Like some kind of funky virus no one's heard of?" Leo replied. "We might get it!!" He grabbed his throat and made a choking sound. "I don't know. But it will be helpful to try and find out." Hermionie said. "But the only problem is," Harry said, "Is that we don't know how to do it." Hermionie sighed. "The only way to find out how to do it is look in "Legendary and Dangerous Spells, Vol. 4, and its in the Restricted section." The last time Ron, Harry and Hermionie got a book from the Restricted section was when Professor Lockhart let them. Being the thick idiot he was, they easily tricked him into it, but no other stupid teachers were at the school at the time. Leo suddenly got an evil glint in his eye. "What are you up to this time, Leo?" Jewel said. "Oh nothing.I just figured out a way we can get that book."  
  
Chapter Twelve: Danger, 5th Years, Danger!  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Harry muttered, moving through the darkness of the quiet school. "I'm positive Potter." Leo replied. All five of the students, Harry, Leo, Ron, Hermionie and Jewel were creeping through the shadows of the hall toward the library. It was 1 o'clock in the morning. They slowly opened the door, which creaked a little, and stepped in. "This is not good.." Hermionie whispered. Listen Hermionie, we were sent here to protect you, kind of." Leo whispered. "So just trust him." Jewel whispered too. "He's the top student of our class.he knows a lot." Everyone was equipped with their wand, ready for action. Harry slid open the door to the restricted section, and finally found the book they were looking for. He put it on the table and took a deep breath. "On the count of three, I'll open the book and everyone do the muting charm Leo taught us." Harry whispered. "One.. Two ..Three!!" "Mutos Lavani!!!" Everyone hissed, and the screaming voice was muted. Everyone did a little celebration dance, and they made like trees and left.  
  
Harry did a double take when they were back, safe and sound into the Gryffindor common room. The cover of the book had a large stain that looked like blood. Hermionie winced, but opened the book again. The pages were old and worn, but still readable. She flipped through the pages, and finally came to the spell called 'The Pinorami Spell'. It had strange symbols underneath the title, which looked like this:  
?  
  
Behind the Spell Lies the Truth  
  
Ron stared. "What does this all mean?" Harry asked. "Nothing really." Leo said with a smile. "My dad said that the writer does that just to mess you up." "But it looks like Ancient Runes." Hermionie said. "I can look it up, just to see what it says." Harry rolled his eyes. Hermionie whipped out a piece of parchment and a quill, and copied down the strange symbols.  
  
For over and hour she was pouring over the Ancient Runes book, deciphering the message. Leo was flopped over a chair snoring, and Jewel was curled up on the floor in front of the fire, next to Ron. Harry was just dozing off when Hermionie shouted. "I GOT IT!!!" she cried. Everyone woke with a start. "Who.(yawn) died?" Ron asked groggily. "No one, you bone head!" Hermionie laughed. "It says in the most Ancient form of Rune. "Behind the Spell Lies the Truth." "What?" Jewel asked, scratching her head. "Some one get her a pacifier." Leo snorted, and he turned over to fall asleep again. Hermionie strode over to Leo's chair and shook him awake. "This is a clue!!!" She said. "This obviously means that to find the truth, we need to do the spell!!!" "Now that has to be the weirdest thing you ever said Hermionie." Ron said with a smile. "We already were going to do the spell." Hermionie blushed. "I actually don't really know what it means." "Maybe that if we do the spell, our questions will be answered." Harry said, yawning. "Now that's more like it!!!" Leo said. "Now, if you four don't mind, I'm going to bed. Now." He strode up the stairs to the boys dormitory, and shut the door. The next morning was a Saturday, and everyone was asleep. The terrific five crept down the stairs, out onto the lawn to study the book more. "Oh! Here's what it says." Hermionie said, pointing to the book. Reading the enchantment to the group, everyone stared in wonder. "It says to do the spell from where the first incident happened." Harry said. "What are we gonna do?" Ron asked. "We do this spell. Tonight." Jewel smiled.  
  
That night, Harry, Ron, Hermionie, Leo and Jewel all crept out of the dormitories to the balcony in the common room. Everyone, again had their wand, but each one was equipped with a special weapon of their own. Harry had his watch Ron gave him, which could be useful. Ron had the invisibility cloak. Hermionie had the book of dangerous spells, Jewel had a magical sword that was thought to be the wondrous Excalibur. Leo had a glove that shot out magical beams that made what ever it touched disintegrate. "Ready?" Jewel said, shining Excalibur in her robes. "We have to be careful. Who knows what lies around the bend." Harry said. "We're ready for anything!!" Ron said. Hermionie walked to the place where Jenni had collapsed. She looked in her book, and she muttered some strange words and waved her wand. A brilliant flash of light erupted from her wand, and a shimmering trail of light wound down the balcony, around some chairs, and out the portrait hole. Everyone looked at the trail in amazement. Jewel and Leo grabbed the other three, and they jumped. Hermionie screamed. Down from the balcony they fell, but as soon as they almost touched the ground, they curved and flew up, and soared through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermionie almost panicked, but by seeing the calm look on their friend's faces, they clamed down. Ron threw the invisibility cloak over them, and swiftly and silently, they flew around the school with out making a sound or being seen. The shimmery light wound down and up stairs, dropping suddenly and then flying toward the dungeons. Instead of going there, it spiraled up, and went to the 2nd floor. Harry felt he was riding his Firebolt and trying to catch the snitch. The trail seemed to end at the statue of the one eyed witch. "What's this all about?" Ron wondered aloud. Harry leaned forward and tapped the hump and said "Dissendium". The hump opened up, and Harry stepped in. Everyone else slowly followed. Jewel and Leo grabbed their friend's hands again, and they flew down the bumpy and tight corridor. The shimmery light still led them through the darkness. It glowed eerily and cast long shadows on the wall. The light soon led up to the trapdoor. They opened it quietly. "Oh man, here's the tricky part." Harry whispered. They crept up through the trapdoor and closed it quietly. They crept through Honeydukes, but before they could get to the door, a voice called down the steps: "Who's there??? Show yourself!!" "Oh my gosh..." Jewel hissed. They through the invisibility cloak over them, and they floated over the shop, up near the ceiling. The plump shopkeeper came down the steps in his pajamas. He was balding, and he had a frightened look on his face. He had his wand in his hand. "I'm going down to talk to him." Jewel whispered in Ron's ear. "No you can't!!" "Yes, I know him." Jewel threw the cloak off her, and floated down to the ground to where the shopkeeper wasn't looking. "Sir?" "Ahhh!!!!" He yelped. "No!! Its me." Jewel replied. "Oh! Jewel. What are you doing here? You know were closed." "You see that shimmery light? We are tracking down a deadly virus or whatever." "We?" He looked strangely at the sword that hung at her side. "Yes. Hey you guys, come down here." Ron, Harry, Hermionie and Leo all floated down, and landed, saying apologies. "I'm sorry Sir, but we needed to take a shortcut through the shop." "Well, er.. I'm quite surprised, but, that's ok." The man was looking quite flabbergasted, but he seemed fine with it. They said their good byes, flung the cloak over them, and flew out of the shop, following the strange glow once again. The towns people were out on the street, looking at the light. Our little group silently followed the trail without noticing, and they spiraled up to the hill were the Shrieking Shack was. The Shrieking Shack was an old house that was once thought to house evil and deranged spirits, but in their third year at Hogwarts, Ron, Harry and Hermionie found out that wasn't true. Even though it wasn't haunted, it still gave all of them the creeps. Thankfully, the light turned away from the house and went into the woods. Jewel and Leo let go, and everyone fell to the ground. Thankfully, they landed in a bed of soft pine needles. The sky was black, but not as black as the forest. Eerie shadows were cast upon the teenagers. Around every corner, you think you see eyes watching you from every direction. They wandered in, staying close. Not wanting any attention from whatever was out there, they didn't make their wands glow. Their only light was from the full, pale moon, and the dim, shimmery spell trail. Their long black cloaks hung and dragged on the ground, but didn't make much noise. Far off, a wolf howled, which sent shivers up everyone's back. Jewel gasped. "Oh, I hated haunted houses when I was a kid." The further into the forest they went, the more the shimmering light glowed. A twig snapped, and there was a sickening crunch from behind them. "Do you have the feeling." Ron started. ".That we're being watched?" Jewel said in a quavering tone. They whipped around, and a dark shadow came before them. A pair of evil, red glowing eyes stared out from the darkness. Almost everyone screamed. Like instinct, Jewel grabbed for her sword. Her eye caught a patch of light. She ran. Everyone followed. A clearing was before them, and Jewel tumbled down into it. Ron, Harry, Hermionie and Leo watched as a giant wolf pounced into the clearing after them. Its eyes glowed a strange, fiery red. It's long silver and black fur on its back stood end to end, and it snarled. Harry had never heard something so evil and cruel in his life. Jewel whipped Excalibur out of her leather belt, and she muttered a strange word. Everyone peered through the darkness to see what was going on. She raised the large sword over her head and she closed her eyes. An aura of bluish green light surrounded her, and she changed form. Her school robes turned into tights, a strange tunic and short skirt. Boots crawled up her ankles, and her hair grew. Grew down to her waist and it tied into two long braids. Her eyes snapped open and everyone gasped. Her eyes too seemed to have fire in them, and they sneered savagely at the huge beast. Markings appeared around her eyes and on her arm. Tattoos of a sea serpent crawled about her arm. Leo gulped. "She has taken form to the legendary Warrior of the Sword. I didn't know she could do this." The two fighters circled around each other, sizing each other up. The beast snarled, and Jewel let out a frightful war cry. They suddenly charged at each other, weapons raised. Jewel flipped out of reach just as the deranged wolf swiped. She yelled again, and charged. Sword held high over her head, she striked. It just barely missed the wolf's chest, but it skimmed the fur and flesh. It let out a painful cry and rolled over to the far end of the clearing. Jewel ran, and the wolf followed. With a strangled cry, she tried to scurry up a tree out of harms way, breathing hard, but the wolf reached up, and with a blinding flash of its claws, Jewel uttered a scream of torture, unlike any ever heard before. "JEWEL!!!" Ron screamed. He started to get up, but Leo grabbed him around his waist. Jewel clung in pain up against the tree. Most of her tunic had been torn up, and large, deep gashes were torn into her back. Blood poured down the back of her legs and on to the ground, and she took a deep breath and crumpled to the soft, dry earth. The wolf was pacing back and forth, waiting for the best moment to strike. Jewel lay, crumpled in pain, against the tree. Her eyes began to close, and when the wolf saw this, he bounded, with its claws drawn. The wolf was soaring through the air toward her, but as soon as it almost touched her, she shoved the sword through its chest with the last bit of strength she had. The wolf let out a howl, fell to the ground and was quiet. Jewel sighed, and she took on her own form again. Ron leaped down to her, with the others following close behind. "Oh my god, oh my god." Ron cried, and Leo helped turn the sobbing Jewel over onto her stomach. Hermionie was crying, and Leo had tears streaming down his face also. Inspecting the deep gashes in her back, Ron let out a strangled cry, and tore his cloak off. Wiping her blood off her back, he and Leo wrapped it around her, and tied it. Jewel was still sobbing into the pine needles that lined the ground. They carefully turned her over, and wiped the blood that was splattered over her face from the wolf. Jewel's crying was stopping, and so was her movement. "No.NO!!! Jewel! Don't quit on me now!!!" Ron screamed. Her eyes were closing, and suddenly her head dropped to her chest.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Deeper into the Forest  
  
Ron grabbed her and shook her, yelling, "Jewel!! Come on!!" Hermionie listened to her heart. "It's still beating." She put her hand up to her nose and mouth. "Oh my gosh, she's not breathing!!!" Leo grabbed Jewel and started to do the Heimlich, and Jewel's head bowed even deeper. Pushing harder, suddenly Jewel began to cough and sputter. Something popped out of her mouth, and she coughed some more. Her eyes opened and she asked "Wha-what happened? Ron?" She let out a cry and leaned onto the bed of pine needles. Leo picked up the object that was in Jewel's throat. A stone, the size of a cherry was lying on the ground. Jewel had accidentally got it in her mouth when she turned over onto the ground. "We have to get her to Madam Pomfrey!! Harry said. "No.No, I'm -o-k." Jewel said. She smiled weakly, and tried to get up. "Ouch.Well, I'll take a little healing to do." "You have to rest.oh, its my fault I got you in to this.." Hermionie said. "Oh no Hermionie, its my fault that I fought like that. Calling upon the Warrior of the Sword was a mistake." Jewel sighed. "But you saved our lives!" Harry said. "With sheer dumb luck." Ron said. Jewel laughed. "Well, I don't know if it was luck or the Warrior, but I do know that we're safe for now. Oh Ron!" She flung her arms around him in a deep embrace, and Ron hugged back. Leo grinned and pulled Harry and Hermionie away, and for a while they sat there, crying and laughing at the same time. Another wolf howl jerked them out of happiness. "We've got company." Jewel whimpered. Out of the darkness, 3 pairs of fiery red eyes glowed sinisterly at them. 3 huge wolves appeared out of the darkness, and they leaped into the clearing. Everyone got up and readied their weapons, and got ready to fight. "Jewel, you can't fight now." Ron hissed. "Hey, if there's a will, there's a way. And I have a will!!" Leo pulled on his laser glove, and got it ready. The wolves snarled and growled. Without warning, Jewel threw her sword at the biggest of the wolves, and it sank through its chest, shining. It let out a howl, and sank to the ground. "Everyone, come here!!" Harry yelled. Everyone touched the watch, and he touched the button. The wolves froze in mid-jump. Jewel ran over and pulled Excalibur from the wolf. Leo had fun shooting death rays at the wolves, and disintegrating them instantly. Harry pushed the button again, and everything came back to normal. "I see you do things the easy way around here Leo." Jewel laughed. Careful of any danger, they ran from the Clearing of Death, deeper into the forest.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Dark Mark Flies Again  
  
The shimmery haze grew stronger and stronger. Deeper into the forest, a strong smell filled the group's noses. "Oh man!! What is that?" Ron said, his eyes watering. "I dunno Ron, but I don't like the smell of it!!!" Leo said, waving the air in front of his face. Suddenly, Leo and Jewel made a strange noise, and they sank to their knees. "Oh no, what's-happening?" Hermionie whimpered. "It's the sickness!!" Harry groaned. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light, and the Dark Mark rose above in the sky. A high pitched laughter stung through Harry's body, chilling him to the marrow in his bones. "This is no virus you guys." He gulped. "Its Lord Voldermort!" Everyone gasped. Leo was groaning and holding his head. Jewel was on the verge of collapsing, when she whimpered, "here, blow this." She pulled out a shiny whistle out of her torn robes and handed it to Ron. "Ebony will come, send a message to Dumbledore." and in a breath, she fainted. Ron nodded and blew it. A beautiful note came from the whistle, and far away they heard a hoot of an owl. "I'm going in." Harry said summoning the last bit of courage he had. "Take this Harry." Leo said, handing him Excalibur. "It will help you, and I'm sure Jewel would want you to use it." An with another breath, he fainted too. "Ron, Hermionie, you stay with Leo and Jewel. I'm doing this on my own again." "Harry, be careful!!" Hermionie called, just as he vanished deeper into the forest.  
  
The smell was growing stronger, like.Harry didn't want to say it. The shimmery spell was glowing brighter and brighter. There was a red glow up ahead, and Harry moved cautiously toward it. What laid in the glow was sickening. A man, (or Harry thought it was a man,) was standing in the middle of a ring of mystic light. "Yesss.soon all of the student's power will be mine, and using that power, I will become whole again, and the world will finally bow down to me!" Harry's body was chilled once again. He knew that voice. Lord Voldermort was rising again! Voldermort threw back his head and laughed. But who was he talking to? His skin seemed to crawl with a deadly virus, and when he turned sideways, Harry's heart skipped a beat. Half of Voldermort's head was rotting away, but was slowly. re- growing??? A large snake was curled up against a tree, and when it hissed, Harry could hear what it was saying. "But massster.shouldn't you strike now? Young Harry Potter will be arriving soon, I saw he and his friends enter the foressst some time ago." Voldermort laughed. "Don't be a fool Nagani. Harry Potter has already arrived. He is standing right behind me!!" Voldermort turned, his red eyes slicing through the darkness. Harry turned to run, losing all control. Voldermort turned his hand, and Harry flew up into the air. "Harry Potter, I'm surprised at you. Running away? I knew you have had me in your clutches before, but be sure that this is not one of those times." He hissed. Harry flew up in the air, and Voldermort magicked him to smash into a tree. With another flick of his wrist, There were thick cords of magic tying Harry to the tree. Harry felt his lip bust open, and blood trickled down his chin. "You evil." Harry yelled. Voldermort grinned. "Why thank you Mister Potter." By the second, his skin was crawling, filling in his face. It was the most revolting thing Harry had ever seen. "Why are you doing this to my friends?!!" Harry yelled again. "Why else Harry? To be alive again. To conquer the world and turn them over to me. This is just the beginning. The Mizdraughte students have sustained me, but I saved the best for last. Your friends Leo Valmort and Jewel Lang are the strongest out of all of them. As you can see, I am almost fully rejuvenated. When I am fully whole, I promise you that nothing will stop me. Not even Dumbledore." He snickered. Harry kept Excalibur firmly in his hand, under his robes. "You will never be the strongest wizard in the world!!" Harry growled. "Oh, and I suppose you will be?" He threw back his head and laughed again. Harry gripped the sword tighter. A strange hotness crept up the handle to his hand, up his arm, and to his head. A whispering voice whispered in his ear. "Young Harry Potter.to take the form of the Warrior of the Sword you must say the name of the majestic sword you are holding." Harry blinked. The Warrior of the Sword? "Excalibur." Harry muttered. "WHAT?" Voldermort screamed, but Harry didn't hear him. There was a whooshing sound in his ears, and his body went rigid. He too, took the form of the Warrior of the Sword, but instead of a skirt he had pants. "Thank goodness." He thought. He raised the sword, and it hummed with a strange ringing sound. He raised it, and the cords of magic snapped. Harry jumped to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Voldermort roared, making the birds in the trees fly away. "Its payback time, Voldermort." Harry growled. Nagani the snake raised herself and hissed, she striked, but Harry, sensing danger, spun around, and sliced through her like butter. "NO!!!!" Voldermort yelled. He ran to the dead snake, and his eyes suddenly glowed green. Harry was taken aback. "You, vile.." Voldermort muttered. "No, you!!!" Harry screamed, and he charged at Voldermort with Excalibur. Voldermort whipped out his wand, and he yelled "Expelliarmus!!" Harry's sword flew out of his hand, but, being the Warrior of the Sword, he flipped and reached it in time. "You will- PAY!!!" Harry screamed again, and he charged. Voldemort muttered, and his wand glowed. Harry brought the sword down on Voldermort's head, and he screamed. A painful wave of what seemed to be electricity charged through Harry's body, and before he collapsed, he saw the corpse of Voldermort lying on the ground, and a billowing cloud of smoke flying away from the scene before everything went black.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: It Has Ended  
  
It took a moment for Harry to realize where he was. Light was pouring through a thin, tall window, and he saw a lot of white. "Oh my gosh.did I die?" Harry wondered. "Wait a minute." A shadow was cast over him, and a voice he recognized was speaking. "Harry? Harry? Are you awake?" It was Hermionie. His glasses were pushed into his hand, and he put them on. He was in the Hospital wing and Ron and Hermionie was sitting on chairs by his bed. Harry looked around. All the Mizdraughte students that had fainted were sitting up in bed and talking excitedly to each other. Harry looked over on either side of him. Leo was on his right, and Jewel was on his left. She was behind a curtain. Madam Pomfrey was putting medicine on her back. "Ouch!!! Madam. that stings!" Jewel ripped back the curtains. "Harry! You're awake? You ok?" Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Hermionie's eyes were bloodshot. She looked like she had been crying. Ryan Snow, Mike Mik, Brandon Sir and Kimberly Hamann were playing a card game called Euchre. Everyone seemed to be back to normal, except they were all sleepy. Madam Pomfrey leaned over and worked on Harry for a bit, taking his temperature and the entire sort, all the while Harry saying he was fine. That night was the Feast in the Great Hall, and everyone was getting ready for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Another year is finished!" Dumbledore said that night at the Feast. The Hall was decorated with Gryffindor flags, because for the 5th year in a row they had won the House Cup. The tables were filled to the brim with food, and everyone was enjoying it fully. Ron, Harry, Hermionie, Leo and Jewel all had their injuries, Leo with a bump on his head, Harry, with scratches all over his face. Ron too with scratches, and Hermionie. Jewel had her quickly healing gashes. That night, after the enormous feast, everyone started to pack away their things. The Mizdraughte students were coming home on the Hogwarts Express, and their families were going to meet them at the station. That morning, everyone was sad, but happy for such a spectacular year. Harry, Leo, Ron, Hermionie and Jewel all got a cabin to themselves, and they played exploding snap, and ate and talked. Everyone gasped when Harry told them what he saw in the woods. Soon enough the train began to slow down, and they were at Kings Cross Station. Everyone loaded their things onto their carts somberly, and pushed them out onto the platform. Ron and Jewel were talking quietly, saying they would owl post all the time. Then, when they walked around the bend, they saw a strange sight. Mrs. Weasley and another woman were talking like they were old friends. The other woman was slender and had brown hair and light green eyes. "Mom!" Jewel cried, and ran toward her mother. Ron wandered behind in amazement. A tall man with graying black hair and brown eyes was talking to Mr. Weasley. "Mum? What's going on?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Oh Ron dear! I'm so glad to see you! This is Mrs. and Mr. Lang. Arthur and I were friends with them at Hogwarts when we were younger." "We haven't seen each other for so long." Mrs. Lang said. "Oh, Jewel did you hear? We're moving back to England!! The ministry moved the company in America back over to here! Isn't that great?" Mr. Lang said with a grin on his face. Jewel looked over at Ron with surprise and pure ecstasy on her face. Ron laughed and they hugged. The two's parent's looked at each other with surprise too. Devinne Bea ran up to them. Being Jewel's cousin, Devinne was coming back too. "I think we have a little explaining to do.." Ron laughed, with his arm around Jewel's shoulder. "Yes, I think you do." Mr. Weasley said, and everyone shared a good laugh. "Oh Harry." Mrs. Weasley said. "We talked to your Aunt and Uncle. They are allowing you to spend the summer with us!" This was much more than anyone banked on. A cheer from the little group of friends erupted, and Leo suddenly said in a somber tone, "You guys, I'm sorry." Everyone frowned. "I won't be staying in America anymore." He said with a smile. "I'm gonna move over here!" If you were standing on the platform, you would think something exploded. It looked that this was gonna be the best summer ever.  
  
END. 


End file.
